Keep The Faith
by Mini Maslow
Summary: Nobody knew, but her.2 days to live and 1 last desire. For FootballandBTR also NEWS IN THE STORY!


**Hey there! This is Mickey and here with a new story. My friend FootballandBTR has leukemia and has 2 days to live, so here I am doing a cancer story where the character survives! FootballandBTR this is for you.**

"Kendall,Katie has leukemia. Only 2 days to live." said, sympathetically.

Kendall gulped, trying to hold his tears. He was the only one Katie had, was in a car crash and all the boys had to go back to Minnesota, so he was Katie's guardian.

"No. No. NO! YOU'RE LYING! Katie is the best girl in the world she doesn't deserve this!" Kendall yelled.

"I am so sorry, but you get to take her out for today and tomorrow she's back here." the doctor replied.

"Bu- bu- but she doesn't have any bucket list or anything." Kendall stuttered, always thinking that she wouldn't die.

"Katie knew since last week Kendall. She came here after school and knew what was gonna happen. She made a list, unfortunately she only wrote 1 thing." the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Kendall asked, practically dying to see his sister.

"Yes and then fill paperwork to take her out." explained, leading him to room 312.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled, his sister looked lifeless.

"K-Kendall?" Katie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Everything is gonna be alright." Kendall promised.

"Do we get to do what's on my list?" she asked, her eyes opening up.

"Yeah so get dressed baby sister." he replied, smiling a small smile.

Katie called a nurse to help her get dressed. Kendall left into the waiting room to fill in paperwork.

"Amy, can you help me?" Katie asked, shyly.

"Of course!" Amy replied, she was a blonde, blue eyes, pretty tall, and very sweet.

Katie wanted something comfortable, so she changed into: a red long sleeve, black and white striped tank over it, some black skinny jeans, and red vans.

"Thanks Amy." Katie thanked, smiling.

"No problem doll. Let's get you to the waiting room." Amy stated, as the two girls went into the room.

"Kendall, let's go." Katie stated.

"Where to baby sister?" Kendall asked, starting the car.

"Universal Studios." she stated.

"Why here?" Kendall asked, turning to see his sister.

"Just follow the red and black arrows. And I'll meet you there." Katie said, leaving off.

After half and hour of walking, Kendall got to a stage.

"Kendall?" 3 voices called,Kendall turned to see his former band mates.

"I wanted to hear you guys sing, before my pass." Katie replied, Kendall smiled and grabbed his guitar.

"What song?" James asked.

"Cover girl." Kendall whispered to his band mates.

"1,2,3, go." Carlos stated.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

Katie smiled, and the boys sang Worldwide and Music Sounds Better with U and left.

**The Next Day**

"Carlos, I love you. Always you who made me laugh and smile, even now when I am sad you made me happy. Logan, when I got sick _you _knew what to do. And thanks for that. James, I kinda always had a crush on you, and I guess I wanted to say that before I pass. I want you to know that I love how you cared about me and dressed me up for events and helped me with my first date and much ,Kendall, I want to thank you. I love you and please keep up with the Wilds. I don't want you to stop because of me. I want you to know that I will always be in your heart and I don't want to make you stop because of me. My day has come and I guess I am leaving.I want you all to promise that you will always be you. Just because I'm up there doesn't mean I have left you, I am not saying goodbye because I will see you. Just like how I am seeing my mom." Katie said, crying by the end.

"I promise!" The four boys sobbed, hugging Katie. As soon as they let go they kissed her forehead and James felt something wrong. She felt limp.

_Beeeeeeeeppppp!_

"She, she's gone!" Kendall sobbed, followed by the other boys.

**10 seconds later...**

"Katie, no!" Kendall wailed.

_God don't let her die! (Kendall)_

_Dios, help Katie! (Carlos)_

_Please God, this can't be real! (James)_

_I know it's late and not physically possible but please bring her back to life! (Logan)_

As if God had heard the four boys something happened, the heart monitor started up again.

"Kendall?" Katie asked, sitting up.

"It's me." Kendall replied, hugging his sister.

**So this was my story! Also got news from Football and BTR's GF she said he was cancer... FREE!**

**-Mickey aka Mini Maslow R3x:Read,Review,Recommend! **


End file.
